


너는 나를 감싸는 달이다 (You Are The Moon That Embraces Me)

by lunullaby



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Dreams, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunullaby/pseuds/lunullaby
Summary: One of the Dreamcatcher members is telling a dream they had with Siyeon. It's up to the reader to interpret which member
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	너는 나를 감싸는 달이다 (You Are The Moon That Embraces Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to Dreamcatcher "Daybreak" while reading!

It was strange... when I first fell asleep I didn't think I was asleep. I thought I was still awake and I remember tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep.

Suddenly, I felt something touch my back! Startled and confused, I rolled over in my bed to see Siyeon laying there next to me. Her face right in front of mine, and she was smiling with mischievous eyes.

"괜찮아?" Siyeon asked if I was alright, a slight chuckle in her tone.

I said yes, and she laughed as she wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close. So close my chest pressed tightly against hers. I tried to keep my heart from beating faster cause I knew she'd feel it with how close we were.

She stared at me with her wolf eyes and I was suddenly like a mesmerized sheep. I stared back into her deep brown eyes, getting lost. I felt like I was drowning in them as my heartbeat couldn't help but pick up. She smirked and then rested her head on my shoulder. I felt her warm breath on my neck as a vision of a wolf tearing into the neck of a sheep flashed in my head. I was locked in her embrace, wondering what this wolf would do next.

White moonlight shone faintly through the grey curtains, illuminating my face. The room was filled with cold winter air. A dream catcher hung in the window, crystal beads catching light and bouncing it onto the walls

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Siyeon quickly got up from the bed to go answer the door. She only opened the door very slightly, so I couldn't see who it was. They also spoke quietly, I could only faintly make out some of the words Siyeon said.

"언니, 나는 지금 바쁘다". A few more words were spoken before Siyeon closed the door and walked back into the room.

She playfully jumped onto the bed and pinned me down. My face immediately flushed red as she leaned in close before releasing me and sitting next to me. 

We sat on the bed together and continued to talk for what felt like hours! We talked about our problems and gave each other advice. We talked about our future and our goals. We laughed a lot, jokingly imitating each other, and finishing each other sentences. I could feel our connection as soulmates strengthen. Siyeon played some of her recent favourite songs and we sang along. I loved watching her sing her heart out, with passion and sparkles in her eyes! She was so supportive when I sang as well, watching intently with the softest smile. 

I started to feel really tired and she cuddled into me, whispering lyrics softly into my ear.

"넌 나를 품은 하늘의 달, So good night 찬란한 빛 그리고 나... 깊은 새벽이 날 찾아오게 되면, 셀 수 없는 생각 속에 잠겨서... 잠들지 못한 밤에, 하염없이 안길래... 새벽의 너에게, 낮보다 더 뜨겁게..."

("You are the moon in the sky that embraces me... So good night, a bright light and I... If the Daybreak finds me, I'll be submerged in countless thoughts... And in the sleepless night, I'll be in your embrace endlessly... To you at Daybreak, more passionately than during the day...")

As Siyeon sang, her eyes locked with mine. I felt every word wrap around my heart in the softest embrace. I was so mesmerized, I didn't notice her slowly lean in more and more. She finished the song with her face right next to mine like at the start of the dream. We continued to stare into each others eyes, and then... she kissed me.

Her lips were unbelievably soft against mine, my lips melting into hers like butter. The kiss was quick, but it had felt as time slowed. I was transported into a Paradise, with sparking purple sands, and a deep blue sky filled with beautiful constellations surrounding a giant moon. I was suddenly brought back to the dorm room when Siyeon pulled away from the kiss. She smiled softly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. The feeling of our kiss continued to linger on my lips. It had felt familiar... like it had happened before, but this was the first that I remembered. 

I started feeling really sleepy... The last thing I remember before falling asleep in the dreamworld, and waking up in the waking world, was Siyeon softly stroking my head and running her fingers through my long hair.


End file.
